Times For Change
by MaryCrumb
Summary: A place where vampires live will one vamp decide to go to the mortal world where she meets with Isaac
1. Chapter 1

_**Time for Change**_

Taylor was an amazing vampire mistress she was known for many things for the kingdom where she lived at.

But she really didn't like being in the Vampire Kingdom known as Nea (AN: The place for all kind of Vampire Masters & Mistresses live) but she really wanted to see how it was or would be like to be in the mortal world.

She really wanted to go, but her brothers thought she was stupid thought her older brother Jordan said "she wouldn't last a whole day at that place." She walked to her other brother Mike thought she wouldn't last a second without the stuff she had.

Then she saw her third brother Rob he knew what she told Jordan and Mike and he looks disappointed.

She only had a couple more people to tell her dad, friends and her baby brother, it wasn't hard to find Cameron known as he was gifted with wonderful powers from Fabian Master of All Vampires in Nea.

Cameron had found Fabian's wife Hail who was trying to kill his daughter Cassadee, mother who he had fell in love with Fabian, many centuries ago so he rewarded him with amazing gifts a vampire wish will be.

Fabian hated them because he fell in love with a mortal woman and he drained her out of her blood after a 3 months of giving birth to Cassadee and with no mother and no way to revive her he took Cassadee and created Nea in the heaven's light in the sky.

Cameron told Taylor of her plan saying "that will be awesome to do." So he agreed that she will go with her so now they had to tell their father.

They told Curran who took care of everyone and everything in Nea, and he told them one thing,

"Be Careful."

After saying that they were surprised by his answer then he heard gasp of her brothers.

"If you want to go to the mortal world then you have tell Fabian." Jordan said.

"That's the worst thing to say!" yelled Cameron.

Cameron looked furious; Fabian hated the mortals for a lot of centuries thought Taylor.

"But he might change his mind if you have a little bit of more people." They turned to see Molly talking about Taylor's plan.

They told friends well somewhere looking down at the mortal world, playing with animals, playing in fields, painting, sewing, doing nothing, playing music, or learning, so they invited 10 friends.

They went to the palace where there friend Cassadee was arguing with her father wanting to go to the mortal world he looked mad so we told we will even if he doesn't let us go. He knew he was defeated by us yelling so it was soon time to go to the mortal world.

_Mortal World_

Isaac woke up of his cat meowing that it was time to wake up and feeding. He was supposed to be happy I guess that his girlfriend dying in a car accident last year made him pretty miserable.

He was happy of the last words she said "Please graduate college you will make something amazing for this family."

He was out of his parents' house and went to a good college. She was going to medical school to become a doctor in college. He remembered when she told him that she was pregnant that they were going to start a family together.

Taylor was scared her first time in this weird machine that would take her to the mortal world. She couldn't wait it's about time to go now.

Isaac was walking down the street; he couldn't believe he was going to graduate in 1 month. He heard something it sound like it was on top of him it was a girl screaming he was about to look up till his whole world turned black.

Taylor fell on something soft she looked down at what she fell on it was a young boy a mortal boy with many good features she saw him waking up and got off of him to see if he was awake.

Isaac opened his eyes to see a girl smiling down on him so he smiled up at her too and then everything went black again.

Taylor saw the boy smile at her then he blacked out again.

"Oh My God! What happened!" yelled Doriano,

"I fell on him by accident, I swear!" I yelled.

"So what where going to do with him" said Sierra

"We could give him to someone to take him or steal his wallet and keep the money and whatever he has" said Justin, he already had went to the mortal world a long time ago, and his father didn't approve of his son going the mortal word to learn and hangout with mortals especially when you want their blood .

"The best thing is to take him and get him healed before anyone sees him on the street" said Blake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

So the vampires went and found a hotel at the corner of with the boy was at so they got a room with some mind control it was big enough to fit all of them and help the boy.

They laid the boy on the bed to heal his the wounds he got when Taylor squished him he had a huge gash on his forehead, a couple of small slashes on his arms with some big nasty bruises and the worst was that he had a big bruise with a huge slash on his chest that won't heal at least for a month.

To their surprise they saw Justin looking through the boy's wallet.

"Hey what the hell are you doing" Valerie said.

"I'm checking for his name" he replied.

"Here it is his name his Isaac Austin Richard Writer, SHIT! He's like only 22 years old"

"Wow, just look at his age what you want to make sure he's legal or something" Valerie said

"No, I was checking cause of Taylor; he looks like he got beaten up"

"You think you know everything because you came here" Jordan said

"Sorry I don't know everything but he also has a cell phone" Justin said his last remark

Taylor was in the room where Isaac was laying down on the bed. He looked at peace even though he had all kind of bandages wrapped around him she was surprised that no one wanted to taste any of his blood. She guessed that would happen because everyone drank animal blood. But man she was tired so she decided to let him and her get a whole lot of sleep.

Isaac woke up to see the girl that fell on him sitting right next to him asleep, man she looked so beautiful he wanted to wake her up but he saw that he was bandaged up man when she landed on him he saw his clothes right next to him on the other dresser. He got them and dressed he saw there was more of them all asleep.

"Where you going" he heard a wonderful voice say.

He looked back at her and ran out everyone saw him run everyone tried to stop him but he got away from them.

**AN: I changed Justin's name to Wesley also remember all vampires are born vampire except one in the group.**

"What just happened" thought Austin as he was running back to his apartment he looked back and thought the will chasing him but when he looked back it looked like they stopped and let him just go. What happened he didn't know what happened or why the girl fell from the sky it was weird but that girl with her dark brown hair and her brown eyes with that amazing smile. What about Emma he thought and the baby even though she's gone he stills thinks of her and her smile.

"What Happened?" asked Jordan.

"I don't know he just woke up and when he saw me he just ran" Tay said well sitting on the bed looking sad.

"Well some of the guys went to chase after him but lost him" Sierra said with a concerning vibe towards Taylor.

"Except Wesley he still looking for him" Doriano said.

"Well call him or something and tell him to get back!" yelled Cameron.

Wesley was running everywhere to look for that boy when he thought what happened before Fabian turned him into a vampire.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the eve of Wesley's 21__st__ Birthday when out of nowhere he was being chased by someone or something it was 1887 he was a prince and air to become a king after his 21__st__ he will come to be king in Venice. _

_Then he got angry with his father he went to the woods now he's still running he can something breathing well he chasing Wesley he was scared he didn't know what to do and then out of nowhere he fell on a large branch he couldn't move anywhere he was paralyzed when out of nowhere he felt something on top of him it was a man._

_He looked horrible he had blood all over his mouth Wesley knew it was a beast a monster a vampire ready to drain him dry._

_Then out of nowhere the vampire fell on him with a stake through his back piercing his heart he looked around and saw another man a man with black hair and a long coat looking ready to kill any moment it was another vampire._

"_No worry Wesley I am going to kill you but you won't regret it would you" the man said._

"_Why is that a good thing?"_

"_You don't want to become king do you?"_

"_No, my father said when I become king I would get married to someone I don't know"_

"_I now something that will happen that everyone will think your dead you become something"_

"_Become what?"_

_He smiled and said "A Vampire" _

"_No then I become like him" Wes pointed to the dead vampire._

"_Probably not see I changed him without consent and he turned crazy he started to chase you and tried to kill you till I saved you, so you owe me one"_

_Then out of nowhere they heard someone yelling "Wesley"_

"_That sounds like my cousin and my twin brother"_

"_Wait your becoming king but what about your brother"_

"_I'm older than him by three minutes I have to go now"_

"_Wait if you change your mind blow the whistle before the carination tomorrow" he putted a weird looking whistle in his hand._

"_Okay" he said when you looked at the man he was gone also was the dead body was gone._

"_Wes!" he looked to see his brother._

"_Come on you need rest for tomorrow"_

_It was one hour before the ceremony he told everyone how he didn't want to become king but they knew he would be a great king. He looked at his hand and saw the whistle he thought maybe he could what about his family he didn't know what could happen._

_He put the whistle to his mouth and blew he felt a wind in his room and saw the man _

"_So what's the answer?" He asked_

"_Yes, I want to become a vampire" _

_The man smiled Wes saw to white fangs he went close to him and bit down on his neck and he fell in unconscious._

_When Wes was awake he was in the woods he saw he was wearing a different outfit from the one he was going to wear for the coronation_

"_What Happened?"_

"_You're dead your parents came to get you when they saw your feet on your bed and saw you with a knife in your hand and you with blood covered all over you committed "suicide" and they tried to save you but they couldn't they buried you a day after that your brother is becoming king"_

"_No he can't he just can't…. He so young and has a life he can't stay here to become king"_

"_Remember you did this anyway I think he wanted you to kill yourself"_

"_No, just NO!" after that Wes ran back to the palace he climbed through the window to see his brother smiling in a mirror._

"_I can't believe it my brother finally broke after a long time getting ready now I'm going to become the king right cousin"_

"_Yeah see I told you when it was about to come to that time he would kill himself and I can't believe the planned worked."_

"_It worked I'm choosing you for the royal partner of course he was so stupid to think I didn't want to become king idiot now he's dead forever._

_Wesley looked surprised he got down from the window and ran back to the woods where he saw the vampire looking at him._

"_Told you so"_

"_Whatever so what we're going to do now"_

"_Hunt"_

_**Flashback Over**_

Wes heard something and turned around to see the boy trying to get in to a building

**Sorry this chapter sucked I was just thinking about Wesley this whole time. I'm thinking of putting the entire vampire's backstories so you can know them a little about them.**

**Thanks please review.**

**What do you think of a little of Wesley's backstory?**

**Check out my other story "Goodbye James, Hello Stark" it's about James Stark past from the House of Night Series.**


End file.
